


Don't Wake Up

by Cjanewright



Series: They were Fenris [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, So listen, here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjanewright/pseuds/Cjanewright
Summary: It's been over six months of fruitless searching for her brother. The Struckers missed one another more than the other knew. This unbreakable connection brought them together the only way it could: in their dreams.





	Don't Wake Up

“Andy?”

Heart racing at the sound of her voice, he turned around. The wind came alive in that moment, playing with her long, white-blonde hair, as the sun shone on her like a spotlight. She stood at the roof entrance, lips parted in surprise.

“Andy, is that you?” she surged forward, a grin on her face.

They collided in a tight, bone-breaking embrace. Her arms thrown around his neck, she clung to him. Tears swarmed her vision. A genuine smile lit his face. He’d missed her more than he could have imagined.

“I wasn’t sure it was you. Your hair! Your clothes!” she laughed, running her hand along all the changes before settling on his chest. He’d changed so much, grown older and taller. He looked like a different person than the little brother she used to know.

She took hold of his hand. His mossy green eyes poured into hers. For a moment they stayed like that, warm and happy to reunite. There was power in that touch, in the soft way his thumb caressed her skin. It echoed in their bond. The moment ended when he initiated Fenris. She struggled against him, asking him what he was doing. His grip hardened.

He finally said, “This is who we’re meant to be.”

“Andy, stop it!” she exclaimed, trying and failing to yank her hand away.

He stood unmoving, unsympathetic. He tugged her even closer. “We belong together, Lauren.”

She gasped as the light grew through their interlaced fingers and out around them. In a desperate and unthinking act, she pulled back her free hand and swung forward with all her strength.

He blinked in shock and touched his now stinging cheek. Tingles ran up her arm from where they held hands. It felt so right, somewhere in her heart she knew he was right. They did belong together. Her gaze swung back to his. She started, “I’m sorr-”

Rage twisted his face. He leaned down to snarl at her, “Why can’t you see it? Am I the only one who feels this?”

Upset and unable to speak, she closed the distance on instinct. Their lips locked for a heartbeat in a tight, unguarded kiss. On parting, she said to him, “I do feel it. I do.” Taking advantage of his surprise, she freed herself and pulled away. “But not like this. I don’t want to hurt people.”

“Lauren,” his hand stretched out, but she was already out of arm’s reach.

“Come home, Andy. Come home to me.”

Expression stony, emotion wiped from it, he said, “I have a new home.”

She woke up crying.


End file.
